Lo contrario a Trabajar
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [Tomomasa x Takamichi] Takamichi se la pasa estudiando los manuscritos, para poder descubir donde estan los sellos, pero no toma encuenta que debe descansar. Tomomasa le hara entender que lo contrario de trabajar tanto es ...YAOI


**Lo contrario a Trabajar**

** Harukanaru Toki na Naka Hachiyoushou **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA : No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

Estaba en su cuarto, pensando en las palabras que había dicho por Tenma, habían logrado encontrar uno de los sellos, para liberar al reino. En ese momento se sintió feliz, ya que habían avanzado mucho mas que Akuram, aquel demonio que había capturado a las cuatro bestias que cuidaban la cuidad.

Suspiro pesadamente, pensando también el aquella conversación que había tenido en la noche con Tomomasa. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, con frustración y tristeza.

Flash Back 

La noche era despejada, la luna en lo alto iluminaba lo suficiente. En una de las esquinas de la gran casa, frente a un pequeño lago, ambos estaban hablando sobre la misión que debían concretar.

- Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar los cuatro sellos tan pronto como sea posible – Takamichi hablaba seriamente – Los Hachiyou de Seiryuu ya han encontrado un sello ... Después de preguntar a Yasuaki, dijo que sentía una energía increíble en Sagano – le entrego un papel, dejándolo cerca de donde estaba sentado – También he apuntado otros sitios sospechosos ...

- Es bella ... – de pronto la vos suave y despreocupada de Tomomasa lo interrumpió - ... Noble ... De sangre Pura ...De buen corazón ... – las palabras salían, mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados – Hay varios tipos de mujeres en el mundo ... – mirando hacia fuera pregunto – Takamichi ... que clase de chica te gusta? – algo dentro del muchacho de cabellos verdes le molesto.

- Ahora no es momento de hablar de esas cosas – lo reto.

- Así ... que ...? – Tomomasa dijo despacio.

- Así que me gustaría ir a inspeccionar esos lugares contigo ... – estaba tan en si mismo con sus palabras, que cuando el rostro del otro, se quedo un momento en silencio, le estaba sonriendo. Sin saber porque un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Para luego escuchar una risita de burla, tomo un poco de aire y resignado hablo - ... Creo que cada mujer tiene sus cualidades ... No puedo elegir. Tu clasificas a las mujeres según tus propios criterios – algo dentro de él, estaba molestando.

- Quieres decir .. que me gustan todas? – miro hacia fuera nuevamente, pero con su sonrisa burlona – Al fin y al cabo eres un hombre – sus ojos amarillentos relucieron enojados, detrás de sus lentes.

- Quién ha dicho que me gustan todas las mujeres? – se estaba enojando.

- Nunca lo creí pero tienes una mente bastante cuadriculada – la mirada del consejero real, era algo seductora, tranquila y despreocupada - Para serte franco, tengo bastante buen corazón.

- Tomomasa ... Podríamos continuar con el asunto de los sellos? – su vos era algo mas desesperada.

- Encontrar los sellos es una competición entre los Hachiyou ... – su aura era tan pasible, que lo desesperaba.

- Tomomasa! – prácticamente grito. El lugar se silencio por unos momentos, solo los grillos reinaban el lugar, en la noche. Estaba algo frustrado por el comportamiento de aquel hombre de cabellos largos, verdes azulados.

- Las mujeres bellas son muy caprichosas. Las mujeres nobles son sabias y atentas. Las mujeres de sangre pura tienen muy buenas cualidades. Las mujeres de buen corazón son muy aburridas – el bibliotecario miro a su costado, para no mirarlo mas, y ver como los reflejos de la noche se posaban en su cuerpo y rostro de dulce demonio.

- Lo que dices es vergonzoso. Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa clase de sentimientos por las mujeres – con una mirada triste, sin percatarse de ello, continuo diciendo – Estoy muy sorprendido. A esa pregunta, como la responderías? – el otro solo volteo para mirarlo a los ojos, y sonreír.

- Takamichi, como es la sacerdotisa? – el nombre del otro salió con reproche, pero antes que le pudiera contestar, siguió diciendo – Hablando de la sacerdotisa, no hay comparación con las demás mujeres. Tiene un carácter bastante encantador y no le preocupa ser una sacerdotisa. Es una chica de otro mundo. Así que, no mira por encima del hombro a la gente. Además, su corazón es increíblemente tierno – tocando su piedra blanca de Hachiyou, en su pecho, prosiguió – Así que ... – dejo colgando la frase al aire, mientras se perdía en una paz, que el otro interpreto como admiración hacia aquella chica.

- Momomasa ... Tal vez no sea apropiado decir esto ... Pero ... podrías ser mas serio? – sus palabras salieron sin querer, dentro de él, se decía que debía terminar esa conversación, porque dolía. Y aun no sabia porque.

- No me mires así ... – dijo con su sonrisa seductora – Según yo lo veo, ya soy muy serio.

- No pienso lo mismo ... – de nuevo, su vos enojada – Tomomasa-domo eres uno de los Hachiyou. No puedes ser un poco mas responsable? Kyu va ser destruido ... – dolía.

- Eso será bastante interesante ... – de nuevo, su rostro despreocupado, y con su sonrisa burlona. No aguanto mas. Se puso de pie, enojado. Las nubes en el cielo cada ves eran mas – Parece que no podremos ver la luna ... – ya no lo escucho.

Se detuvo frente a la pequeña baranda, de aquella esquina, perdido en sus pensamientos. " Para proteger Kyou. Por la sacerdotisa, que confía en mi...Encontrare los cuatro sellos"

Fin Flash Back 

Un suspiro salió nuevamente de sus labios. Odiaba recordar lo que había pasado hacia ya varios días. Tenia que terminar de leer unas notas, para luego informarle a sus compañeros donde poder buscar el resto de los sellos.

Estaba cansado, hacia días que estaba con eso, y los demás esperaban con ansias alguna pista. Retiro sus lentes, refregando sus ojos despacio, la luz de las lámparas ya era escasa, y de seguro ya era tarde.

Miro hacia fuera, la noche era igual que la ultima vez que había discutido con Momomasa. Pero ya sabia que era lo que le molestaba, mucho antes de encontrarse con aquella mujer.

Flash Back 

Había caído en una trampa, de una de las casas lejanas al pueblo. Pensó en ayudar a esa pobre muchacha que lloraba por despecho, pero su error fue confiar hasta el punto de caer y ser encerrado en aquel farol de luz. Cuando se adapto al lugar, pudo ver entre las rendijas al consejero real, hablando con la mujer. Debía prevenirlo, pero la conversación que tenia, lo sorprendió.

- TOMOMASA-SAMA! – había gritado extasiada, recorriéndolo con la mirada, saltando por todos lados, era como una quinceañera con su príncipe – He oído muchas cosas sobre Tomomasa-sama. Dicen que eres tan guapo como esos personajes de los cuentos de hadas ... – las palabras de aquella chica, sonaron en su mente, recorriéndolo por un instante con su mirada.

- Ah Si? – dijo tan despreocupado, mostrando su sonrisa – Por cierto. Ha venido aquí un hombre llamado Takamichi? – un golpe en su pecho, resonó en su cuerpo.

- No lo se ... – contesto ella.

- Era uno de mis compañero ... Podría encontrarlo aquí? – ella lo miro angustiada.

- Tomomasa-sama ... por favor hazme tu esposa. Por favor, ten compasión de mi. Se supone que iba a casarme, pero fui abandonada por mi amante – Takamichi, estaba encerrado, en un espacio pequeño, donde los de afuera no podrían verlo ni oírlo. Tenia que advertirle.

- No es una buena idea elegirme a mi como marido ... – lo encontró sentado en el suelo, abrazando aquella muchacha – Si quieres un marido, toma a Takamichi – no supo porque, pero se sorprendió por aquellas palabras – Tiene muchas cualidades pero es demasiado joven – otro golpe en su pecho, lo consideraba un niño – A veces es muy cabezota, pero una vez que haya encontrado a alguien a quien amar, se mantendrá fiel

- "Tomomasa ... Porque estas diciendo esto?" – murmuro aquel muchacho de los cabellos verdes, miraba la escena desconcertado.

- Es demasiado serio – continuo diciendo – Aunque tal ves sea un limite que se pone a si mismo – otro golpeteo, pero un poco mas duro que los anteriores – Yo no soy bueno cuando se trata de fidelidad.

- Por favor dime que si ... – la chica insistió - ...o moriré ... y te arrastrare al infierno conmigo ... – le dijo llorando.

- Eres igual que Takamichi – dijo despacio, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos – No sabes como relajarte. No pienses que todo es tan difícil. Una cuerda fina se rompe fácilmente y una ves rota no se puede reparar. No solo eso, incluso puedes herirte los dedos – una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios – Ahora que recuerdo ... Takamichi se le da bien, de echo tiene bastante talento en la percusión. Desafortunadamente, todavía tengo que oírle tocar ... - no supo porque, pero se llevo sus manos a su pecho, algo en el le decía que dolía y estaba a la vez cálido.

- Estas intentando cambiar de tema ... – ella reprocho.

El miro por aquel muro mágico, y una y otra vez se pregunto el porque.

Fin Flash Back 

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, ya cansado de tanto trabajar, cerro los manuscritos y los ordeno sobre la mesa. Lentamente se fue levantando, sus piernas estaba resentidas de tanto estar sentado. Aun recordaba que su cuerpo estaba débil, después de aquel episodio con la mujer despechada, había sido salvado por Tomomasa, antes de que Yasuaki rompiera el hechizo. Se estiro un poco, tratando de relajar sus extremidades, y sonrió irónicamente, recordaba la frase " Lo contrario de Trabajar ... es Vaguear", el consejero real, había dicho para darle entender que todo no es trabajo, pero la misión de los sellos era mas importante que pensar en distraerse.

Temprano, por la mañana, después de la reunión que tuvieran con la sacerdotisa, el mismo le había dicho que le llevaría uno libro antiguo para traducir, pero como iba a tardar, tendría que esperar en la habitación, para así descansar y no aburrirse hasta que Tomomasa llegara. sonrió de costado, se estaba preocupando mas de lo común por él.

Aunque ya era tarde, y de seguro no llegaría esa noche. Un pequeño piquete en su pecho, resonó en su alma, sabia bien que aquel sujeto de los cabellos verdes azulados, tenia donde pasar la noche. Supo por ahí, que la residencia era habitada por una hermosa mujer, la cual era la compañía de varias noches de aquel sujeto. En ese momento de debilidad, sus ojos se cristalizaron, y no supo que lloraba hasta que sintió unos dedos finos recorrer su mejilla.

- Tomomasa ... – dijo sorprendido, cuando vio su rostro muy cerca del suyo - ... Que haces aquí ...? – nervioso dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Te prometí traer algo para que me traduzcas ... – su sonrisa adorno su rostro, provocando un leve sonrojo en el otro - ... Porque tus ojos derraman lagrimas ...? ... Es raro ver que expresas así tus sentimientos ... – se le fue acercando, lentamente.

- No pasa nada! – contesto rudamente, mientras le daba la espalda, y secaba sus lagrimas – Es tarde para traerme el libro, pero si es importante lo leeré ahora, mientras tu descansas ... o lo que sea que tienes que hacer ha esta hora – las palabras salían rudas y frías, pero aun así sin mirarlo de frente. Arreglaba los papeles que estaban allí, para hacer espacio en aquella mesa, estirando su mano hacia un costado prosiguió - ... Cuanto mas rápido empiece a trabajar, de seguro será mas rápido que encontremos los sellos – pero al no recibir alguna respuesta, se giro para mirarlo, pero se sorprendió por la actitud del otro.

Tomomasa lo había tomado de la mano, para jalarlo y prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, la cual era una de las ultimas de esa gran casa japonesa. Trato de protestar; pero fue inútil, si levantaba un poco mas la vos quizás los de la casa aparecerían y verían aquel vergonzoso espectáculo. Llegaron hasta el cuarto, donde las puertas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, mientras el peliverde lo miraba con enojo, al ser tratado bruscamente.

- Que rayos te crees? Tomomasa-domo ... – casi grito – Porque ... tu ... – callo de repente, cuando vio la mirada extraña que este le daba. No supo porque, pero el mismo retrocedió ante aquellas pupilas que lo hacían sentir extraño.

- Sabes que trabajar tanto tiempo es malo para ti ... – se le acerco despacio, su vos era suavemente seria – Acaso no te has mirado en algún espejo, y visto el aspecto que lleva tu rostro? – tomo un pequeño de entre sus ropas, así reflejando el rostro de Takamichi.

- ... – su reflejo mostraba alguien cansado, y de poco brillo - ... Debemos encontrar los sellos antes que los demonios lo hagan ... – le dijo mientras de un manotazo golpeaba su mano, logrando tirar el espejo sobre el tatami. Estaba por levantarse, cuando el consejero real, lo tomo por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo – Tomo ... mhmhm... – no pudo decir mas, unos dedos cubrieron sus labios.

- Por una ves ... deja de pensar en el trabajo ... – susurro muy cerca de su rostro.

- Pero ... – fue callado nuevamente.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, al sentir algo húmedo en sus labios ... Tomomasa lo estaba besando. Sus brazos lo estaban rodeando, abrazándolo, acariciando su espalda, llegando hasta su cadera y apretándola aun mas contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir, y logrando así abrir su boca obteniendo un beso mas apasionado.

Se perdió en una ola de placer inexplicable, algo que nunca había experimentado. Tomo un poco de aire, cuando sus labios fueron liberados, pero de ellos salió un gemido sonoro, al sentir como su cuello era atacado por pequeñas mordidas. Se aferró a los hombros del otro, para no perder el equilibrio, ya que sus piernas no resistirían su peso, la excitación que estaba teniendo, sumado con el cansancio de días pasados, era presa fácil ante la seducción de aquel hombre.

- Tomomasa ... – apenas murmuro, al cual como respuesta fue besado dulcemente.

- No digas nada ... no pienses ... no hagas nada ... – el aliento cálido de las palabras golpeaban su costado, provocando un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo del peliverde - ... solo déjate sentir ... deja que te enseñe como disfrutar ... – no dijo mas nada. Solo fue llevándolo hasta la cama que poseía Takamichi, y depositándolo suavemente.

Las manos del consejero real, recorrían el pecho, mientras su boca se entretenía con su cuello, en ese momento se dio cuenta que este, le había sacado parte del traje, dejando su torso desnudo. Abrió sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su vista, pero ya no llevaba sus anteojos.

- Ahhhh ... – casi grito, cuando la mano experta, acaricio por sobre la ropa, su hombría ya despierta, eso era algo tan placentero y tan prohibido a la vez.

- Dime que quieres que te haga ... – Tomomasa murmuro despacio, mirándolo tan cálidamente.

- Yo ... no se ... – Takamichi se sintió tan cohibido ante aquella mirada, hasta su corazón golpeo fuertemente, para luego sus ojos derramaran lagrimas. Una a una, las que iban cayendo fueron bebidas por el consejero, dándole un momento para su desahogo - ...Yo ... esto no esta bien ... – dijo despacio, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho, semi desnudo del otro, tratando de empujarlo.

- Porque esta prohibido la relación del mismo sexo? ... – el otro cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

- Esto no esta bien ... Tomomasa-domo ... Por favor ... – trato nuevamente de empujarlo, pero estaba ves, solo logro que lo tomara fuertemente de sus muñecas y las posesionara sobre su cabeza.

- Mírame a los ojos ... – con su mano desocupada, tomo su mentón, y lo levanto lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara - ... Abre tus ojos, y dime que esto no es lo que deseas? ... que deje de besarte ... – murmuro mientras depositaba pequeños besos cortos en sus labios - ... que deje de tocar tu piel suave y tersa ... – paso su mano por su pecho, bajando lentamente, hasta su abdomen, y de allí, apretar su entrepierna por sobre la poca ropa que aun le quedaba.

- No ... ahhhh ... – no abrió sus ojos, pero si derramo mas lagrimas, quiso soltarse, pero no pudo, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

- No te esfuerces en liberarte, sabes bien que con simples palabras lograras que te suelte ... – Tomomasa tomo delicadamente su rostro, tratando de secarlo. El silencio reino por unos minutos el lugar. Lentamente, Takamichi abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquellos, que poseían el color de las flamas de las velas. Sonreía cálidamente, acariciaba sus cabellos verdes, que ahora estaban sueltos. Y trataba de secar las ultimas lagrimas que aun permanecían en aquel rostro.

- Yo ... – dijo muy despacio, tratando de no sentirse incomodo.

Sin querer su cuerpo se movió, provocando un roce de caderas, dándose cuenta la magnitud de ambas excitaciones, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y su cuerpo de repente sintió un golpe de calor. Inconscientemente volvió a moverse, provocando esta ves un gemido del consejero real.

- Takamichi ... – Tomomasa murmuro, mientras tomaba la cintura y la pegaba mas aun, haciendo una fricción placentera.

Cuando sintió que sus manos fueron liberadas, rodeo su cuello para besar el primero, dejándose llevar por el momento. Las prendas que sobraban fueron despojadas de sus cuerpos quedando desnudos, entre caricias, besos y gemidos.

Aquel de cabellos verdes azulados, bajo por su pecho, entreteniéndose con sus tetillas, pellizcándolas, mordiéndolas, torturando al que estaba debajo, dándole pequeños espasmos. Continuo su recorrido, hasta llegar a su abdomen y allí hasta su entrepierna. El miembro ya rígido, se levantaba deseoso, provocándolo como un dulce a la espera de ser comido.

El gemido fue callado por las propias manos de Takamichi, las cuales las mordía para no gritar desesperado; la boca caliente de su ahora amante, se deleitaba vorazmente, provocando en cualquier momento el orgasmo.

- No ... basta ... – apenas pudo decir, mientras trataba de levantar su cabeza de entre sus piernas, jalándole los cabellos. Pero este, tenia la intención de no retirarse - .. Ahhhhhhhh ... – no pudo aguantar mas, termino en su boca. Su cuerpo quedo exhausto, sus brazos cayeron a un costado de su cuerpo, mientras que su respiración era muy agitada.

- Delicioso ... – Tomomasa murmuro, mientras se incorporaba y besaba apasionadamente al otro, que tenia los ojos cerrados por el cansancio – No se te ocurra dormirte aun ... – beso sus labios hinchados, despacio - ... Aun falta que la noche termine ... – Takamichi no tuvo tiempo de protestar, cuando sintió una intromisión en su ano – Shhhh ... relájate ... – empezó a decirle, mientras trataba de distraerlo, con caricias y besos.

Mientras ya introducía el segundo dedo, con su otra mano, estimulaba nuevamente el miembro, dándole un vaivén lento y torturador. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, provocando en el peliverde, que juntara las caderas, contra la suya, para poder tener mejor contacto de piel.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, tomando una de ellas y apoyándola sobre su hombro derecho. Acariciándola y besándola, provocándole al otro, un pequeño cosquilleo, tal imagen era eróticamente dulce.

- Mírame ... no apartes tus ojos de los míos ... – se agacho un momento para besar sus labios - ... sentirás una punzada, pero solo al principio, veras que luego el placer será mayor ... – volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez acomodando su hombría erecta en aquel orificio virgen.

La penetración fue lenta y dolorosa, provocando un gemido de dolor, ni siquiera había introducido la cabeza de su pene. Lo beso apasionadamente, mientras que con una mano sostenía su cadera, y con la otra estimulaba la hombría. Tomomasa decidió dejar de intentarlo lentamente, para luego dar una arremetida mas violenta y llegar hasta el fondo de una sola vez.

El grito desgarrador fue callado por la boca del otro, quien se quedo quieto por unos momentos hasta que se acostumbrara. El ritmo fue lento, pero a medida que nuevamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba, eran cada ves mas fuertes.

Segundos después se encontraban ambos gimiendo, Takamichi, se abrazo al cuerpo del otro, moviendo sus caderas, quedando en una mejor posición para la penetración, provocando que Tomomasa, se excitara mas y tomara sus caderas bruscamente, aumentando las envestidas.

La sección de sexo culmino cuando ambos dijeron el nombre el otro, quedando exhaustos uno sobre otro, tratando de regular su respiración.

Cuando el peliverde abrió sus ojos, se encontró con los del consejero, mirándolo con cariño, besando así sus labios tiernamente, quien luego, se retiro despacio, tratando de no lastimarlo mas de lo necesario. De su entrada, salía un hilillo blanco mezclado con sangre, mientras que en su abdomen y pecho estaba mojado con su propio semen. Takamichi se giro, dándole la espalda, al mismo tiempo que sintió una gran punzada en su parte baja. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras sintió que era abrazado.

- Perdona si te lastime ... – la vos de Tomomasa era suave y con pena.

- No ... no te preocupes, ya se pasara ... solo necesito descansar un poco ... – cerro sus ojos, tratando de no seguir llorando, pero la angustia se había apoderado de su alma, justo en ese momento.

- Sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo ... – el consejero tomo delicadamente su brazo, para girarlo, quedando cara a cara - ... No solo lloras por lo que llegue a lastimarte, se que era tu primera vez, y lo siento, pero ... – tomo su mentón, para luego depositar un breve beso en sus labios - ... Tu reacción es igual que tienen las mujeres que están enamoradas de mi, y que solo paso la noche con ellas, por placer ... – sus ojos amarillentos se abrieron sorprendidos, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el lado contrario. Tomomasa sabia lo que realmente sentía por él - ... No voy a mentirte ... disfrute esta noche ... – volvió a tomar su rostro, para que lo mirase, pero esta ves estaba lleno de lagrimas - ... Takamichi ... – beso sus labios - ... no llores ...

- No puedo evitarlo ... – dijo con disgusto y dolencia, mientas cubría su rostro, y trataba de levantarse.

- Te quiero ... – escucho decir despacio, cuando ya es había librado del agarre de sus brazos. Se quedo quieto, intentando procesar las palabras dichas - ... No me dirás nada ... verdad ... – era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, pero aun así, Takamichi se dejo abrazar por la espalda.

- Tomomasa ... – las palabras salieron despacio, ni quiso girarse, pero era necesario, debía ver el rostro de aquella persona que había penetrado en su alma - ... Yo ... no ... – fue callado por unos dedos sobre sus labios.

- Sabes que se me esta siendo costumbre callarte de esa forma ... – dijo en broma, provocando que el ambiente cambiara radicalmente, con una sonrisa - ... Tienes unos labios que me atraen, una forma de ver las cosas tan cerrada que me provoca corromperte, tu delicadeza y tu nobleza, es mejor que cualquier mejor que he conocido. Y sabes porque? – el otro negó con la cabeza, aun su boca estaba cubierta por los dedos de Tomomasa - ... Porque he llegado a sentir un afecto muy grande por ti ... – culmino diciendo, mientras lo besaba y lo abrazaba cálidamente.

Takamichi se dejo acostar nuevamente sobre su cama, gimiendo nuevamente, por las caricias provocadas por el otro. Quien sonrió y susurro al oído.

- Por esta noche ... dejare que descanses ... te lo mereces ... – beso sus ojos, borrando cualquier lagrima que pudiera salir – Pero cuando todo esto termine, te haré mío una noche entera ...

- Tomomasa ... – el otro murmuro asustado, ruborizándose por tal confesión, pero aun así sintiéndose conforme con eso - ... Yo también te quiero ... – rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, fundiéndose en otro beso, los cuales siguieron hasta muy tarde ...

... El día llego espléndido, con un ambiente primaveral, en la casa de la princesa, estaban nuevamente reunidos los Hachiyou, para ver que dirección tomar nuevamente.

- Dónde esta Takamichi? – Tenma pregunto algo disgustado, por la falta de aquel sujeto, que debería darles algunas pistas del siguiente sello.

- Sabrán disculparlo, pero anoche se quedo hasta muy tarde trabajando ... – la vos de Tomomasa era algo suave, y picara, pero solo la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta.

- Takamichi-kun trabaja demasiado ... es bueno que descanse – el monje comento, con su sonrisa calidad.

- Es verdad, se ha estado esforzando mucho los últimos días ... – Akane hablo sonriente, mientras miraba detenidamente al consejero real - ... Bueno pero no importa, debemos encontrar el otro sello y los encargados esta ves son Eisen-san y Yasuaki-san ... así que ... Yo los acompañare ... – la sacerdotisa se levanto alegremente, mientras hacia señas a los otros partir.

La mañana paso rapida, y cada uno con sus tareas para encontrar los sellos.

Tomomasa salió de la casa de la princesa, rumbo al palacio de su señor, para informar como iban las cosas. Pero iba feliz interiormente, la misma sacerdotisa, había dicho despacio algo que lo hizo sonreír. " Debes cuidarlo, pero no agotarlo" ese fue el murmullo que solo le dijo al oído justo antes de irse con los otros dos Hachiyou. A pesar de ser una niña, era muy madura.

No muy lejos de allí, en una habitación, había un muchacho de cabellos verdes que se despertaba, solo, una tristeza cubrió su rostro, que fue borrada al encontrar algo a su lado, aquel abanico que le pertenecía a su perdición. " Vendré a buscarlo en la noche, espero que estés descansado." Una pequeña nota, salía de el, Takamichi sonrió, Tomomasa volvería, y de seguro volvería a serlo suyo. No importaba, tenia lo que muchas mujeres envidiaban. El amor del consejero real.


End file.
